russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Before I Fall in Love (TV series)
Before I Fall in Love is a 2015 Philippine romantic drama television series directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, it is topbilled by Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga in their first-ever primetime series. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from July 13, 2015 to January 29, 2016, replacing Dahil Ba Sa Kanya. This is Soberano and Loyzaga's first lead roles after the winner and 1st runner-up in the reality talent search Superstar Circle, their most promising roles in Friends 4Ever and portrayed supporting roles in ''Janella: A Teen Princess'' before Liza left IBC at the following year after her 3-year contract. The romantic drama of the love story that revolves around Stella (Soberano) and Rafael (Loyzaga), who will fall in love each other because of true love, poverty and vengeance. Plot 'Season 1' Before I Fall in Love revolve the story of Stella (Liza Soberano), a young girl who struggled met with Rafael (Diego Loyzaga) in their romantic love, she taught him to believe that the heart away for interested. Their love interest accepted as Stella study in high school while Rafael has been in college. They have literally related into each other because they gave a reason to believe about their interest. Despite of our family values, Rafael knows that her mother Teresa (Bing Loyzaga) has been through it before that her mother. Her mom Leslie (Precious Lara Quigaman) and dad Ricardo (Richard Quan), who believe that Rafael as a foster brother. As they love someone, Stella learn in school for varied lessons in life such as the true meaning of classmates, for your family, and of accepting one's self. Rafael knows that her classmate in school Stella while their feelings that around for one true love. 'Season 2' The second season begun that telling the romantic love after the events of the first season with both lead characters already living a different life respectively. New challenges and additional conflicts occurred on most of the characters while the major plot from the previous season unravel in the storyline. Extensively used to promote the show was the tagline -- "I need to know before I fall in love." In high school, Stella meets with her new classmate Nicole (Gabbi Garcia), who gave your heart away and helped them with their valuable problems. In college, Rafael knows that her friend Dominic (Piero Vergara) bounded for half brother (Kristofer Martin). In school, Nicole confirmed that Stella meet with Rafael in a romantic scene. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Liza Soberano as Stella Bercede * Diego Loyzaga as Rafael Rosales - Stella's love interest. * Gabbi Garcia as Nicole Ocampo - Stella's classmate/bestfriend in high school and Rafael's other love interest. Supporting Cast * Precious Lara Quigaman as Leslie Bercede - Stella's mother. * Richard Quan as Ricardo Bercede - Stella's father.. * BJ Forbes as Carlos Ramiro-Bercede - Stella's childhood brother. * Bing Loyzaga as Teresa Rosales - Rafael's mother. * Kristofer Martin as Alvin Agustin - He is Rafael's half brother. * Alexandra Macanan as Stacey Ocampo - Stella's bestfriend in high school and also as Nicole's teenage sister. * Wendy Valdez as Carla Ocampo - Stacey's mother. * Dante Ponce as Danny Ocampo - Stacey's biological father. * Isabel Granada as Teacher Aura Ramiro - Stella's teacher in high school. * Celine Lim as Alexandra Aquino - Stella's classmate/friend in high school. * Chelseah Ongsee as Andrea Ababa - Stella's classmate/friend in high school. * Kyle Vergara as JC Tejana - Stella's bestfriend in high school. * Jervy delos Reyes as Gabriel Cortez - Carlos' classmate in high school. * Franco Daza as Bobby Estrada - Rafael's student in college. * Julian Estrada as Michael Reynoso - Rafael's student in college. * Aria Clemente as Kelly delos Reyes - Rafael's bestfriend in college. * Piero Vergara as Dominic Ramos - Rafael's student in college. 'Guest Cast' * Kazel Kinouchi as Rachelle Ramos - Alvin's girlfriend. * Jordan Herrera as Albert Lauchengco * Joj Agpangan as Elda Angela * Abigail Francisco Macapagal as Michelle Martinez * Edward Mendez as Ricky Ramirez * Patricia Ann Manzano as Shaina Reyes * IC Mendoza as Tony Salazar * Inah Estrada as Leslie Fuerte Special Participation * Ashley Cabrera as young Stella Bercede * Lance Lucido as young Rafael Rosales Production staff * Directors: Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos * Executive In-Charge Of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo * In-Charge Of Production: Gina P. Borinaga * Creative Consultant: Deo Endrinal * Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano * Writers: Danica Mae Domingo, John Roque, Natividad de Leon and Glenford Leonillo * Editor: Rommel Malimban and Dennis Salgado * Musical Scorer and Sound Effects: Vehnee Saturno * Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Episodes Production In the tradition of the primetime soap operas, IBC is proud to bring to the screen continues to producing drama series everyday about mad and sad for good viewers while the tear-jerking like angry, liar and crying, not allowed get for usual happy, laugh and smiley face because they captured the hearts of every Filipino. Before I Fall in Love marks the first-ever primetime drama for ''Superstar Circle'' grand winner Liza Soberano and her 1st runner-up Diego Loyzaga, the hottest loveteam capitalized on the popularity who were launched in the youth-oriented drama series ''Friends 4Ever'' and the feel-good primetime fantaserye ''Janella: A Teen Princess''. It is also the first time that Precious Lara Quigaman and Richard Quan are working together in the series, after Friends 4Ever and Janella: A Teen Princess. Directed by Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos, IBC continues to producing drama series. It has a drama and romance genre with a format of soap opera. In October 26, 2015, it was announced that Gabbi Garcia would also be joining the cast as one of Stella's (Soberano) bestfriend. After her crossover from GMA Network, it marks the return of Gabbi under IBC as her third project after 1 year since her breakthrough role when she played Fallon in the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland and she already joined as Abby and Nikki's classmate Trixie in the sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief. 'Filming' The filming for Before I Fall in Love began in April 28, 2015. 'Timeslot' Premiered on July 13, 2015, Before I Fall in Love replaced Dahil Ba Sa Kanya but the schedule time is 8:30PM right after Kung Fu Fighting. IBC decided to move Fall In Love With Me's timeslot on 9:15PM PST. Music The theme song, Before I Fall in Love, written by Dane DeViller, Sean Hosein, Allan Rich and Dorothy Gazeley, was originally sung by Hong Kong-born American singer-songwriter Coco Lee as a soundtrack for the 1999 film Runaway Bride. It was later included in her studio album, Just No Other Way that was released on February 29, 2000. The song was a popular hit within the country during the time of the album's release. It was also covered by Filipina singer Sarah Geronimo from her album Music and Me released on December 22, 2009. Due to the song's previous usage in the film, director Joel Lamangan and Jay Altarejos clarified that the television drama is deninitely the storyline. The rendition featured within the show is sung by Filipina singer-teen actress Janella Salvador who also topbill in the light fantasy series Janella: A Teen Princess. The Before I Fall in Love: The Original Soundtrack album was released under IBC Records on July 11, 2015. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. The album's main single Before I Fall in Love released its official music video. The teleserye was much remembered for its theme song sung by Janella, which instantly became a radio hit. 'Track listing' # Before I Fall in Love (originally performed by Coco Lee) - Janella Salvador # What Makes You Stay? (Dave) (composer: Deana Carter) - Michael Pangilinan # Seasons (Passage) (composer: Christian Martinez) - Miguel Aguila # Never Should Have Let You Go (composers: David Foster, Greg Charley, John Winston) - Alyssa Angeles # The Day We Found Love (composers: Eliot Kennedy, Helen Boulding) - Freshmen # If I Could Hold On to Love (composers: Randy Goodrum, Steve Lukather) - Miguel Aguila # With You In My Life (composer: Trina Belamide) - Liza Soberano # Can We Just Stop And Talk Awhile (composer: Jose Mari Chan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - David Archuleta and Hazel Faith dela Cruz # Where You Are (composers: LeMel Humes, James Calabrese, Dyan Humes) - Alyssa Angeles # Before I Fall in Love (Duet Version) - Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga International Broadcast Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Alexandra Macanan) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actress) - Won (Liza Soberano) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Actor) - Won (Diego Loyzaga) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Primetime Drama Series) - Won 'GCIC Innovative Awards' * 1st GCIC Innovative Awards (Most Innovative Television Series) - Won Trivia * This is the second primetime project of Superstar Circle winner Liza Soberano after her supporting role of Janella: A Teen Princess, but she landed as her first lead role for her teleserye. * Also, the third project of Superstar Circle alumni Soberano and Diego Loyzaga as loveteam. Prior to this series, they played as Sandra and Tom in the youth-oriented drama Friends 4Ever. * The third project of Gabbi Garcia under IBC after Janella in Wonderland and Maya Loves Sir Chief. References See also * IBC-13's Romantic Drama Series 'Before I Fall in Love' Premieres July 13 * Cesafi to get national TV coverage * IBC-13 MAINTAINS LARGE VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN JULY * CESAFI-VIVA SPORTS TIE-UP LAUNCHED AT OFFICIAL PRESSCON IN CEBU * Gabbi Garcia Joins “Before I Fall in Love” Forms Love Triangle (Video) * Liza Soberano: Nagtatampo ako sa IBC-13 * Liza Soberano 'friendship' by Gabbi Garcia in 'Before I Fall in Love' * Ending on a high note * List of dramas of IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation External links * Official Website * Before I Fall in Love on Facebook * Before I Fall in Love on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:2016 Philippine television series endings Category:Telenovelas Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition